


Alcool

by Garance



Series: StarWarsShot [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Obi-Wan avait peut-être trop bu.





	Alcool

Alcool

  
Obi-Wan ouvrit la porte des quartiers qu'il partageait avec son maître, il était parti avec Bant et Quinlan boire dans un bar pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur rencontre. Il se sentait mou, son esprit était embrumé et son ventre lui criait d'aller tout recracher dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il trébucha sur le tapis du salon en essayant de rejoindre la salle de bain, quand il pensait qu'il allait s'écraser sur le sol, des mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches et l'empêchèrent de tomber. Obi-Wan sourit légèrement et se remit sur ses pieds, faisant face au regard de son maître.

  
''Padawan, tu empestes l'alcool.''

''Je sais, maître.''

''Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, tes pensées remplissent la Force.''

  
Obi-Wan rougit légèrement et remit ses boucliers en place, ses pensées sans sens avaient été lues par son maître. Il oublia vite sa gêne quand une nausée le prit, il posa sa main sur sa bouche et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, suivit de près par Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan tomba à genoux devant les toilettes et commença à vomir tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité dans la journée pendant plusieurs douloureuses minutes. Obi-Wan, une fois que son calvaire se termina, releva la tête de la cuvette et gémit de sa gorge brûlante, de l'odeur, et du goût amer dans sa bouche. Ce ne fut que grâce à l'aide de Qui-Gon qu'il réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds, pour aller jusqu'à l'évier pour se rincer la bouche. Une fois chose faite, Obi-Wan tomba presque inconscient dans les bras de Qui-Gon, tout son corps tremblait et il était en sueur.

  
Qui-Gon souffla, il porta son padawan dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre, le déposant sur son lit et ramenant les couvertures sur lui. Obi-Wan balbutia quelques mots, les yeux fermés, Qui-Gon esquissa un sourire et utilisa la Force pour que son apprenti tombe dans un sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain matin, quand Obi-Wan se réveilla, il alla directement s'excuser auprès de son maître pour les ennuis causés, conscient que boire autant n'était pas sain pour lui.

  
Fin


End file.
